That One Special Girl
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: You'll have to read to find out
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : I own the plot and thats it. Nope. Nothing Else.

That One Special Girl

Hello. My name is Quigley Quagmire. I'm not your average 14 year old. My parents died last year in a fire. My siblings thought i was dead too. Well, until they found me. By then they had found some new friends. Sunny, she was the youngest. Klaus, he was 13 ( a little bit younger than me ) . And Violet, the eldest. My gosh, she was perfect. Her long, black hair ran just above her shoulders. Her big, blue eyes shone in the moonlight on the very first night i met her. My heart stopped. She took my breath away. I could have won the lottery and not been happier. But, i could never tell her my true feelings. I'm too shy. Klaus obviously has eyes for my sister, Isadora. It's so obviously. Duncan, my brother, has had so many on-off girlfriends, no-one cares anymore. Well, me and Issy don't. Anyway, on with the story.


	2. Basically

It was two weeks since I'd met Ms. Violet Baudelaire. And I still can't stop thinking about her. Duncan knows I'm crazy about her, but I made him promise not to tell Isadora because she's best friends with Violet so obviously she'd tell her. He torments me with it though. Like yesterday, for example ;

I was sat in my room, minding my own business, when Duncan came it and demanded to know what I'd done with his iPod. I hadn't touched it but I tried to help.

" I don't know where it is " I yelled.

" Yes. You do. Just because you love a girl your too shy to go out with, doesn't mean you can patronize* me " he screamed.

" Could you shout it any louder. I don't think China heard you " I said, sarcastically.

" Do you think Violet heard it? Lets ask her."

" No ......... "

And it carried on like that until Isadora came upstairs WITH VIOLET and asked us what we were arguing about. Duncan nearly said it, but before he got chance to, I covered his mouth. I would have died if Violet had found out. She told Isadora she likes someone. But she described him as good-looking and tall. So Duncan said it can't be me because I'm weird. Not that that had anything to do with it. But, anyway, after they went, I said to Duncan,

" Why do you do that to me "

Then, I ran out, with tears welling up in my eyes.


	3. He's Back !

When I was finally in the living room, I was crying my heart out. My heart was being ripped in two pieces by Violet and she doesn't even know it.

" Quigley. Are you ok?" asked Isadora.

" Guess I was crying a bit too loud "

She nodded.

" Listen Quigley, I have something to tell you. You know that night, when you first met Violet, she told me she thought you were good-looking and smart and everything she didn't deserve. She loved you but because you never any sign of affection back, you've rendered her heart-broken. She's in her room, crying. Go talk to her." she said, thoughtfully.

" Ok. I'm going"

But I couldn't. And thats were I am today. Outside her door.

" QUIGLEY !" screamed Isadora.

" I'm coming"

But, as i got into the front room. I saw OLAF leave with Klaus and Isadora.


	4. Brown Hair, Blue Eyes

Isadora's POV

Oh my gosh. I'm in a sack with Klaus. Hmm Klaus. Anyway, I better write this in my notebook. Hey, wait where it it?

" Klaus, I can't find my notebook " I said, panicing because my couplets about him are in it!

" I can't see it. Oh wait here it is. Can I read your latest couplets?" he said, comfortingly.

" Yes, but not the ones at the back" I said.

" Why? "

" Just don't."

" Ok Issy. Hmm this is a good one."

" What?"

_Brown Eyes, Brown Hair_

_Those two features make me stare._

Oh no, I thought. My Couplets must have gotten mixed up.

" How about this one " he said, shyly, his face burning, either from jealousy or embarrassment.

_Everyone thinks your a bore_

_but when i'm with you, my heart just soars._

"Issy, who are these about?"

" I can't tell you." I said back, crying.

" Please tell me."

"Ok. There about ... some boy I like."

" Who."

" Why do you care so much anyway? Even if I did tell you, you'd probably laugh."

" No I wouldn't ... unless it's Olaf. It's not Olaf is it ?"

" NO. Get real Klaus. They're about ... you."


	5. Toilet Roll and Alcohol

Quigley's POV

" Violet. Olaf's back." I said, heart-broken. One, my sister''s gone. And Two, I can't tell Violet my feelings for her. Not yet.

" WHAT!" she screamed, bursting out of her room with bloodshot eyes.

" He's back. And he's took Klaus and Issy!"

"What about Duncan. We can't leave him here alone. Remember last time we did that."

"I try not to. Anyway, if we lock the door, he can't get in. If he needs food, he'll rob a shop or something." I said, with bad memories of toilet roll and alcohol flooding back.

" Come on then." she said, grabbing Sunny. She's so caring and perfect.

" Violet, Um I..I.. love you."

" Oh my gosh!, You bring that up now!"

" Well, yes."

" I love you too."

* * *

R and R please

peace out

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	6. Abba, Caves and Aunt Joe ?

Oh my gpd. I just told Violet Baudelaire I love her. And she said it back !. I'm so shocked that what Issy said is true because she usually lies to hurt my feelings. If she does it anymore, Facebook will read her diary. Mwah Ha Ha Ha. Ok, thats not true. I can't do that. Duncan might though ...

* * *

Isadora's POV

I'm really scared. Seriously. I told Klaus I love him an hour ago and he still hasn't replied. Maybe he's getting ready to reject me. Oh gosh, the bag is shaking. He's put us down.

" Listen here orphans. I need one from each family for the fortunes and you two fitted perfectly. Also, I couldn't care less about you two. I'm hiding you in a secret place." growled Olaf, spitting at me and Klaus.

" Say it, don't spray it." argued Klaus. Olaf told him to shut up. He did.

" Follow me." Olaf said. We agreed silently. He bunged us in some cave. The name was on the outside so he could remember. Ironically, it was called ' Money,Money,Money cave '.

* * *

Quigley's POV

It's been days since we've last seen Issy and Klaus. We miss them terribly. We recieved a clue though. One of Issy couplets. It read ;

_To find the cave, this is no joke,_

_you don't have this when you are broke_

_Times this by 3, like an ABBA song,_

_and to find us both, it won't take long._

Violet figured out it meant Money,Money,Money. We recieved another one 10 minutes ago.

_To find us both, its not far to go,_

_think like Violet did when she lost your aunt Jo_

Violet remembered Curdled Cave. Cave. Thats it. Their in the Money,Money,Money Cave. It only a mile away!


End file.
